


Your Hand in Mine Stills the Thunder

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jared holds Jensen's hand. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 19/10/2010]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand in Mine Stills the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Storms Never Last" by Waylon Jennings.

The first time Jared holds his hand is, when Jensen is sick during the filming of _Dead Man's Blood_.

Technically, it's not the first time. The first time was when they met during the reading, Jared holding his hand for just a couple of seconds too long before pulling Jensen into a hug. He'd gotten used to Jared's casual touches pretty quickly after that first day.

But this time it's different. 

Jensen gives his best when the camera is rolling, holding his head high and rattling off his lines with Dean's usual snark. There's enough make-up slathered on his skin to hide the sickly paleness and Jensen is pretty sure he's pulling it off. Underneath Dean's mask, he feels like he's dying though. All he wants to do is curl up in a ball and have his mother stroke his hair and tell him everything's gonna be all right.

He collapses onto a chair the moment their director calls cut and Jared's right there seconds later.

"You okay?"

Jensen just grunts and squints up at Jared.

Jared reaches out, hand coming to rest on Jensen's neck, thumb ghosting over his jaw. "You feel a little hot," he says, concern lacing his voice. Jared touching him is almost as good as his mother taking care of him, Jensen thinks distractedly

"I'm okay," he says, leaning a little into Jared's hand. And then it's taken away suddenly and Jensen swears he feels worse again immediately.

"I'll get you some water. Gotta keep you hydrated," Jared says. "Anything else I can do?"

"I'm really okay," Jensen repeats, giving Jared a smile that he knows Jared can see right through. "Just a little under the weather."

Jared rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath that Jensen can't make out but thinks might be _stubborn_ , and then he's gone.

He's back moments later, moments that feel like an eternity to Jensen, his throat aching and his head pounding and god, he just wants to go home. 

"Drink this," Jared says when he returns, pressing a cold, open bottle of water into Jensen's hand. 

He sits down next to Jensen, watching him as Jensen takes careful sips. The water is ice cold, feeling like heaven as it slides down his throat and he drinks as much as he can stomach.

"We just have one more scene to go through," Jared says as he takes the bottle from Jensen, screwing the cap back on and setting it down on the ground. "We're gonna let the set doctor check you out once we're done and then get you home. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure," Jensen replies. He doesn't think he needs to see a doctor, it's just a cold, but he doesn't have the energy to fight Jared. Jared uses puppy eyes and pouts and pleads and Jensen never ever wins an argument with Jared anyway.

"Good," Jared says, sounding a little relieved. He reaches over into Jensen's lap, taking Jensen's hand in his. It's not the usual tight grip, not Jared's palm on top of the back of Jensen's hand. He tangles their fingers, palms facing, the touch loose and careful. Comforting.

Jensen must have dozed off then, because when he opens his eyes again his head is resting on Jared's shoulder, fingers still intertwined and Jared's thumb is rubbing circles over his skin absentmindedly.

Jensen keeps his eyes closed, doesn't move, until a PA tells them they're ready for the next scene.

~ 

Jensen thinks maybe that was also the moment he fell in love with Jared – the two of them sitting together, Jared offering silent comfort.

Jared becomes less hesitant to touch Jensen after that day, like Jensen not withdrawing was some silent permission for Jared to keep doing it. He hugs Jensen good-morning, leans into him when he's tired, presses himself to Jensen's side when they watch TV, and throws his arm around Jensen when they walk side by side.  
Holding Jensen's hand though, that's something he only seems to be doing on special occasions, when one of them is feeling crappy or so excited they might burst. 

That is, until one night when Jensen is a little tipsy, and Jared is talking a mile a minute, telling some story about Harley and Sadie, gesturing around widely and grinning like a loon. Jensen can't help but stare, take it all in, and then he kisses Jared.

After that day, Jared stops needing a reason to reach out for Jensen's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Boyfriend's right," Jared says when Jensen protests, sitting in a dark movie theater.

"We're in public."

"It's dark. The movie is so crappy nobody's here anyway. It's our first date. Just shut up and let me hold your hand," Jared says.

"Fine," Jensen huffs, as if it's a hardship, and hides his smile.

~ 

Jared's hands are tangled with his, holding Jensen's arms over his head and Jensen feels exposed, vulnerable, yet absolutely safe in Jared's hands.

Jared's looking down at him with wide eyes, lips pink and parted, hair tousled and damp strands plastered to his forehead. His thrusts are tentative at first, gaining speed with each gasp he draws from Jensen's lips. 

"God, Jensen," Jared breathes out, voice soft and awed and all Jensen can do is moan. 

Jared's perfect; stretching and filling Jensen, each thrust so deep it's almost too much, yet not enough. He can't believe he's waited this long for this, that it took them years to get to this point. So much lost time.

Jared keeps Jensen's hand immobile, pinned over his head, fucking him slowly until Jensen is completely strung out, begging for Jared to let him come.

After, when their heartbeats have slowed down, breathing normal again, they just lie together, hands still intertwined.

~ 

Jensen's palm is sweaty, clammy, and Jared gives his hand a tight squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay," he says, glancing at Jensen before turning his attention back to the road.

"You don't know that."

"Jensen, my parents love you."

"Yeah. Your parents also think I'm your best friend. You'd be surprised by how quickly parents can stop liking you when they find out you're sleeping with their son."

Jared's lips quirk into a smile, and Jensen is glad that Jared's so calm about bringing home his boyfriend (his _first_ boyfriend, and god, the thought makes Jensen's stomach roll), but he'd really appreciate it if Jared was taking his worries a little more serious. Because Jared's not his first boyfriend, and Jensen knows how badly these things can end. 

"I told them I had feelings for a guy before we even started this whole thing. They're okay with it," Jared says. 

Deep down Jensen knows all of this, but it only reassured him right up to the point where they reached San Antonio's city limits. Now he's back to silently freaking out.

"Knowing your son has a boyfriend and actually meeting said boyfriend is a huge difference."

"But it's you, Jensen. You're my best friend. My parents know you and love you and they trust you. If there's any man in the world they'd want me to have a relationship with, it'd be you." Jared brings their hands up to his lips, kisses Jensen's knuckles. "And if for whatever insane reason they have problems with you and me dating, I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Jensen asks playfully, and Jared turns to grin at him.

"Always," he says and then lets go of Jensen's hand as they reach their exit.

When they reach Jared's parents' house, Jared pulls him in for a kiss, a brief press of lips. They get out of the car together, and Jared takes Jensen's hand back in his as they walk up the porch.

~

"Ice cream!" Jared exclaims with a wide grin, gesturing down the street at a little ice cream parlor. "They have the best ice cream in L.A. Let's get some, yeah?"

"We just had lunch, Jay," Jensen says with a groan, but he's smiling himself. 

"So, that makes this the perfect time to get dessert." Jared starts walking a little more quickly, a spring in his step as he sidesteps the crowds of people strolling lazily down the sidewalk. 

"Bottomless pit," Jensen teases, but he tightens his grip on Jared's hand, keeping up with him.

He doesn't pay attention to the people around them, doesn't care if they look at them in recognition, their eyes falling to their joined hands. 

For the first time in his life, Jensen is walking down a busy street holding hands with his boyfriend. Nothing's going to make this moment anything less than perfect.


End file.
